


Be my GF ?

by SarahEtCeteraa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahEtCeteraa/pseuds/SarahEtCeteraa
Summary: Si Hermione pensait qu'elle s'en tirerait à si bon compte, elle faisait une grave erreur. Elle aurait dû le savoir, pourtant : être la petite amie de Fred Weasley ne pouvait pas être de tout repos.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Be my GF ?

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a été initialement publiée sur Wattpad (mon pseudo est le même qu'ici).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Hermione sortait de la bibliothèque et avait pris le chemin de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Elle avait prévenu Harry et Ron qu’elle souhaitait déposer quelques affaires dans son dortoir avant de redescendre dîner. Elle arpentait donc seule les couloirs déserts à cette heure où la majorité des élèves étaient réunis autour des quatre tables de la Grande Salle, quand elle sentit une main s’enrouler fermement autour de son poignet. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu’elle fut tirée en arrière et attirée dans une salle de classe vide. Seulement en regardant attentivement ses yeux chocolat, on pouvait se rendre compte qu’ils ne reflétaient ni étonnement, ni crainte. Au contraire, quand son ravisseur retira la main calleuse qui était jusque là plaquée contre sa bouche pour l’empêche de crier, on découvrit un sourire en coin qui étirait ses lèvres rosées.

— Vous êtes difficile à trouver, madame la préfète.

Il avait murmuré ces mots sur un ton qui mêlait habilement espièglerie et reproche, un ton qui, comme souvent, déclencha d’imperceptibles frissons chez la jeune fille. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres d’elle, trop proche pour qu’elle conserve toute sa lucidité, alors Hermione recula d’un pas. Seulement son dos rencontra les pierres froides du mur, et cela ne fit qu’accentuer le petit sourire satisfait de son camarade, alors qu’elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Un problème à faire remonter, Weasley ? demanda-t-elle tout en plantant ses iris dans ceux du rouquin qui lui faisait face, sur un air de défi. C’était mal la connaître que de penser qu’elle allait s’avouer vaincue aussi vite.

— Exactement, _Granger_ ! Il avait répondu du tac au tac, mettant l’emphase sur le nom de la Gryffondor tout en réduisant encore davantage l’espace qui les séparait. J’ai un problème à faire remonter, un grave problème.

Hermione avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en le regardant d’un air suspicieux. Elle ne savait pas encore où il voulait en venir, mais quel que soit son objectif, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

— Cela fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que je n’ai pas pu voir ma petite amie ! C’est intolérable !

Fred Weasley – car c’était bien lui – conclut sa tirade en affichant une mine faussement indignée. Hermione, quant à elle, poussa un soupir las sans ciller.

— Ça serait peut-être plus simple de vous voir si tu ne passais pas tes soirées en retenue avec Ombrage, tu ne crois pas ?

— Tu m’attends dans la Salle Commune, d’habitude.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entrevue, toute malice avait disparu de son regard. Ce n’était pas non plus un reproche qu’on sentait poindre derrière cette constatation. Certes, sur le moment son cœur s’était serré quand il avait remarqué son absence, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas exiger d’elle qu’elle le fasse passer en priorité, surtout pas quand il revenait de l’une de ses nombreuses heures de retenue. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle lui avait manqué, c’était tout.

— J’étais fatiguée… Montre-moi ta main, poursuivit-elle sur un ton qui ne souffrait d’aucune contradiction, tout en attrapant ladite main.

Un frisson parcourut son corps quand son regard se posa sur les cicatrices récentes qui marquaient la peau pâle du jeune homme. A cette vision, elle ne put empêcher la flamme de sa colère qui brûlait continuellement contre la Grande Inquisitrice depuis des mois de se raviver une nouvelle fois. Obliger les étudiants à recopier des lignes en utilisant leur propre sang comme encre, c’était purement et simplement de la torture. Son visage se ferma à ces pensées, mais ses traits se détendirent immédiatement lorsqu’elle sentit deux doigts se poser avec douceur sur sa joue. La brune ferma les yeux et profita de ce contact apaisant, alors que la voix de Fred s’éleva de nouveau dans le silence.

— Ma main va bien. Grâce à toi. Merci pour l’essence de Murlap.

Hermione haussa les épaules d’un geste qui semblait vouloir dire « c’est normal », mais son regard fuyait toujours celui du septième année. S’en rendant compte, il déposa délicatement sa main valide sous le menton de la jeune fille, pour l’inciter à relever son visage soucieux vers lui.

— Tu m’en veux.

Ce n’était pas une question, simplement un constat. Ses pupilles à nouveau vrillées dans les siennes, Hermione soupira légèrement avant de lui répondre d’une petite voix.

— Tu passes plus de temps avec ce _crapaud_ qu’avec moi.

Elle avait à nouveau baissé les yeux vers ses pieds et ne vit donc pas le sourire victorieux qui éclaira le visage du rouquin.

— Et je compte bien me rattraper ce soir.

Fred avait murmuré sa promesse à son oreille, avant que sa bouche ne parte à l’assaut de son cou. Comme il l’avait dit quelques minutes auparavant, cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu’il attendait de pouvoir faire ça, et le soupir de contentement qui s’échappa des lèvres de sa partenaire lui confirma que c’était vraisemblablement réciproque. Elle avait lâché sa main meurtrie pour plonger les siennes dans sa tignasse rousse, et fermait les yeux en se laissant envahir par une douce chaleur. Fred longea la ligne de sa mâchoire en la couvrant de légers baisers, jusqu’à s’arrêter à quelques millimètres de la bouche de sa petite amie. Il resta immobile, savourant cet instant suspendu où il pouvait sentir leurs souffles se mêler alors que les battements erratiques de son cœur redoublaient d’intensité. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui combla l’espace entre eux et vint presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses baisers lui avaient trop manqué pour patienter une seconde de plus. Elle sentit le sourire du jeune homme s’élargir contre sa bouche, et approfondit leur étreinte en entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres. Ce fut à son tour de sourire quand elle perçut le grognement sourd du rouquin au moment où elle emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. D’un geste assuré, il passa alors ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la soulever et la plaquer contre le mur de pierres. Ainsi, son visage était à la hauteur du sien, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme pour rapprocher encore davantage leurs deux corps.

— Ah ah !

L’exclamation victorieuse qui s’éleva dans leur dos fit sursauter les deux Gryffondor qui s’écartèrent, les joues en feu, et tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers la personne qui les avait vraisemblablement surpris. Si le visage d’Hermione devint immédiatement livide, Fred semblait plutôt amusé par la situation. Peeves, l’esprit frappeur du château, se tenait à quelques mètres d’eux et les observait de son regard mauvais, les bras croisés. Il semblait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de leur porter préjudice, ce qui n’était pas surprenant, venant de lui. Après quelques secondes de flottement, son rictus perfide s’accentua, ce qui fit blêmir Hermione encore davantage.

— La préfète Granger fricote avec Weasley dans les salles vides ! Granger et Weasley s’envoient en l’air dans les couloirs ! se mit-il à hurler tout en passant à travers les murs de la salle de classe.

Alors qu’ils entendaient ses hurlements s’éloigner, la jeune femme lança un regard catastrophé à son petit ami, qui lui, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu’éclater d’un rire sonore. Agacée par sa réaction, Hermione lui asséna quelques coups de poing sur l’épaule, tout en martelant des reproches au même rythme.

— Arrête. De. Rire. Fred. Weasley ! Il va prévenir tout le château…

Fred ne semblait pas partager son appréhension à cette idée, et se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en massant son épaule endolorie.

— Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

Hermione lui lança un regard empli d’incompréhension.

— Mais… Je croyais qu’on était d’accord pour garder ça pour nous ?

Le rouquin commença par acquiescer silencieusement, avant de prendre les mains de sa petite amie dans les siennes et de les presser avec douceur.

— Ça va faire près de six mois, maintenant. Alors je me disais qu’il serait peut-être temps d’officialiser tout ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, Hermione resta silencieuse alors qu’elle tentait d’analyser les différentes informations qui se bousculaient dans son esprit embrumé. Elle fut soudain ramenée sur terre par une main qui venait de se poser sur sa joue. En relevant la tête, ses yeux croisèrent le regard inquiet que Fred posait sur elle.

— Uniquement si tu es d’accord, évidemment. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée de faire quoi que ce soit nous concernant.

L’inquiétude qui perçait dans ses paroles était sincère, et c’est ce qui persuada finalement la rouge-et-or. Elle adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son petit ami, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle glissa ensuite sa main dans la sienne, et désigna la porte de la salle de classe d’un mouvement de tête.

— On y va ?

Elle avait rarement vu un sourire aussi immense sur le visage de Fred, et pourtant Merlin savait que ses sourires étaient fréquents. Ravi par le tournant imprévu que prenait cette soirée, le rouquin serra la main d’Hermione dans la sienne et les entraina vers la Grande Salle d’un pas vif.

Comme ils s’y attendaient, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu’ils passèrent la lourde porte en bois. Du coin de l’œil, ils virent Peeves voleter dans un coin de la Salle, son caquètement habituel continuant à énoncer leurs deux noms. A son grand dam, Hermione sentait ses joues déjà écarlates rougir encore davantage en captant les regards surpris de leurs amis sur eux. A la table des Gryffondor, Ron était tellement abasourdi qu’il semblait avoir été ensorcelé par une Vélane. Sur le visage d’Harry, la surprise laissa rapidement place à un petit sourire entendu, alors que George et Ginny poussaient des rugissements ravis tout en frappant leurs mains l’une contre l’autre.

Certainement pour se rassurer, la jeune femme risqua un coup d’œil discret vers Fred, craignant d’y voir de la honte ou des regrets. Mais ce qu’elle y découvrit la remplit d’une allégresse délicieuse : il était fier de se tenir à ses côtés face à eux, et son habituel petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il balayait la Grande Salle du regard, semblant défier quiconque d’oser manifester une quelconque remarque à propos de leur couple. Il n’avait pas lâché sa main, et ne la lâcha pas non plus lorsqu’il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor.

Après que tout le monde ait pu constater de leurs propres yeux que la nouvelle croustillante révélée par Peeves était véridique, la rumeur des conversations reprit de plus belle. Quand Hermione s’assit à la droite de Harry, Fred prenant place face à elle, à côté de son frère jumeau, elle anticipa toute remarque moqueuse en lançant un regard noir à tous les amis, et plus particulièrement à Harry, dont la moue railleuse ne lui avait pas échappé.

— Pas un mot, ou je vous métamorphose en mouche et vous tiendrez compagnie à cette horrible Rita Skeeter.

A ces mots, ils éclatèrent tous de rire, Fred en tête, puis reprirent le fil de leurs discussions. Hermione ne put que rougir à nouveau lorsqu'elle croisa le regard plein de tendresse que lui adressait son petit ami désormais officiel.

* * *

Mais si Hermione avait pensé s'en tirer à si bon compte, elle faisait une grave erreur. Elle aurait dû le savoir, pourtant ; être la petite amie de Fred Weasley ne risquait pas d’être de tout repos. Et l’événement qui suivit quelques jours plus tard lui en apporta la preuve.

Attablée à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione fut interrompue en pleine conversation avec Ginny quand un idiot entreprit de se mettre debout sur la table à quelques centimètres d’elles. Elle s’apprêtait à le réprimander durement, comme son insigne de préfète le lui autorisait, quand elle réalisa que l’idiot en question était _son_ idiot. Fred Weasley se tenait ainsi fièrement debout sur la table à manger, les mains posées sur ses hanches et un immense sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres. Son audace ayant pris tout le monde de court, les professeurs n’eurent pas le temps d’intervenir alors que sa voix magiquement amplifiée commença à résonner entre les murs de la Grande Salle.

— Hermione Granger, me ferais-tu l’honneur de devenir ma petite amie ?

Derrière lui, George, évidemment complice, fit exploser quelques-uns de leurs Feuxfous Fuseboom qu’ils avaient certainement passé la semaine à enchanter pour qu’ils forment les mots : « Be my GF ? ».

Ladite Hermione Granger, qui jusque-là avait plongé son visage dans ses bras pour éviter d’assister à ce qui allait suivre, releva vivement la tête et le fusilla du regard. Etant donné le silence amusé qui régnait désormais dans la salle, elle n’eut, elle, pas besoin de lancer un _Sonorus_ pour que tout le monde l’entende.

— Mais je suis déjà ta petite amie, espèce d’idiot !

Si son visage rouge de colère en aurait effrayé plus d’un, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Fred Weasley, qui se rapprocha d’elle, l’air ravi.

— Je voulais juste m’assurer que tout le monde était bien au courant, lui glissa-t-il malicieusement.

A l’écoute de ses justifications, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, semblant se demander ce qu’elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter cela. Mais dans le même temps, elle ne parvint pas à masquer le léger sourire qui avait commencé à soulever le coin de ses lèvres, ce qui ne manqua pas d’échapper au rouquin, qui prit cela comme une autorisation pour l’embrasser avec douceur.

Ils furent interrompus par la voix désabusée du professeur McGonagall qui s’était avancée vers le jeune couple avant qu’Ombrage n’ait eu l’idée de leur infliger l’une de ses retenues sadiques.

— Mr Weasley, estimez-vous heureux que je me déplace plus rapidement que notre chère Inquisitrice.

Alors que Ginny plaquait une main sur sa bouche, Hermione pinçait ses lèvres pour, elle aussi, retenir un éclat de rire, ravie de voir que sa directrice de maison partageait leur antipathie à l’égard d’Ombrage. Fred, quant à lui, était toujours accroupi sur la table et faisait beaucoup moins d’effort pour masquer son amusement.

— Maintenant descendez de cette table et déguerpissez avant que je ne change d’avis.

McGonagall s’apprêtait à regagner sa place à la table des professeurs, quand elle sembla se souvenir d’une chose importante et fit immédiatement demi-tour. Fred, qui était descendu de la table et se tenait debout derrière Hermione - qui ne savait plus très bien si ses joues écarlates étaient dues à la colère, la honte ou l’hilarité - la regarda sans rien dire, se demandant certainement ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez désormais. 

— Et Mr Weasley, si je m’aperçois que vous perturbez, d’une manière ou d’une autre, la scolarité de ma meilleure élève, je vous assure que vous le regretterez.

Sur ces menaces qu’ils savaient tous sérieuses, leur professeur de métamorphose se détourna d’eux et regagna son siège sans un regard pour une Ombrage verte de rage. Hermione plongea de nouveau son visage dans ses mains, priant Merlin pour disparaitre immédiatement, alors que Fred déposait un rapide baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de déguerpir comme McGonagall le lui avait demandé. Au loin, Dumbledore semblait absolument ravi du spectacle auquel il venait d’assister, et adressa un clin d’œil malicieux à sa collègue et amie, qui leva les yeux au ciel, sans savoir si elle était plus amusée ou plus agacée.


End file.
